Champions/Simple
This is a simple list version of the List of Champions, where the names, portraits, and featured images are shown separately. This is kept mostly for simplicity's sake and for people who want to see the count. List of Champions # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Non-playable Champions #Adaptoid #Deadpooloid #Maestro #Symbioid # #Ultron Drone Gallery Portraits Abomination portrait.png|Abomination Adaptoid (Cosmic) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Mutant) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Mystic) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Science) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Skill) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Tech) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Gold) portrait.png|Adaptoid (gold) (unplayable) Adaptoid (ISO) portrait.png|Adaptoid (ISO) (unplayable) Agent Venom portrait.png|Agent Venom Ant-Man portrait.png|Ant-Man Beast portrait.png|Beast Black Bolt portrait.png|Black Bolt Black Panther portrait.png|Black Panther Black Panther Theatrical portrait.png|Black Panther (Theatrical) Black Widow portrait.png|Black Widow Captain America portrait.png|Captain America Captain America WWII portrait.png|Captain America (WWII) Captain Marvel portrait.png|Captain Marvel Civil Warrior portrait.png|Civil Warrior Colossus portrait.png|Colossus Crossbones portrait.png|Crossbones Cyclops (Blue Team) portrait.png|Cyclops (Blue Team) Cyclops (New Xavier School) portrait.png|Cyclops (New Xavier School) Daredevil (Classic) portrait.png|Daredevil (Classic) Daredevil Netflix portrait.png|Daredevil (Netflix) Deadpool portrait.png|Deadpool Deadpool X-Force portrait.png|Deadpool (X-Force) Deadpooloid (Cosmic) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Mutant) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Mystic) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Science) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Skill) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Tech) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Doctor Strange portrait.png|Doctor Strange Drax portrait.png|Drax Electro portrait.png|Electro Elektra portrait.png|Elektra Falcon portrait.png|Falcon Gambit portrait.png|Gambit Gamora portrait.png|Gamora Groot portrait.png|Groot Guillotine portrait.png|Guillotine Hawkeye portrait.png|Hawkeye Hulk portrait.png|Hulk Hulkbuster portrait.png|Hulkbuster Iron Fist portrait.png|Iron Fist Iron Fist (Immortal) portrait.png|Iron Fist (Immortal) Iron Man portrait.png|Iron Man Iron Patriot portrait.png|Iron Patriot Joe Fixit portrait.png|Joe Fixit Juggernaut portrait.png|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror portrait.png|Kang the Conqueror Karnak portrait.png|Karnak Loki portrait.png|Loki Luke Cage portrait.png|Luke Cage Maestro portrait.png|Maestro (unplayable) Magik portrait.png|Magik Magneto portrait.png|Magneto Magneto (Marvel NOW!) portrait.png|Magneto (Marvel NOW!) Moon Knight portrait.png|Moon Knight Ms. Marvel portrait.png|Ms. Marvel Kamala Khan portrait.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Nightcrawler portrait.png|Nightcrawler Old Man Logan portrait.png|Old Man Logan Punisher portrait.png|Punisher Quake portrait.png|Quake Red Hulk portrait.png|Red Hulk Rhino portrait.png|Rhino Rocket Raccoon portrait.png|Rocket Raccoon Rogue portrait.png|Rogue Ronan portrait.png|Ronan Scarlet Witch portrait.png|Scarlet Witch She-Hulk portrait.png|She-Hulk Spider-Gwen portrait.png|Spider-Gwen Spider-Man (Classic) portrait.png|Spider-Man (Classic) Spider-Man Morales portrait.png|Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Man (Symbiote) portrait.png|Spider-Man (Symbiote) Star-Lord portrait.png|Star-Lord Storm portrait.png|Storm Superior Iron Man portrait.png|Superior Iron Man Symbioid (Cosmic) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Mutant) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Mystic) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Science) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Skill) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Tech) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Gold) portrait.png|Symbioid (gold) (unplayable) Thanos portrait.png|Thanos The Collector portrait.png|The Collector (unplayable) Thor portrait.png|Thor Thor Jane portrait.png|Thor (Jane Foster) Ultron portrait.png|Ultron Ultron Drone (Cosmic) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Mutant) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Mystic) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Science) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Skill) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Tech) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Unstoppable Colossus portrait.png|Unstoppable Colossus Venom portrait.png|Venom Venompool portrait.png|Venompool Vision portrait.png|Vision Vision (Age of Ultron) portrait.png|Vision (Age of Ultron) War Machine portrait.png|War Machine Winter Soldier portrait.png|Winter Soldier Wolverine portrait.png|Wolverine X-23 portrait.png|Wolverine (X-23) Yellowjacket portrait.png|Yellowjacket Featured Images Abomination preview.png|Abomination Adaptoid (Tech) preview.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Agent Venom preview.png|Agent Venom Ant-Man preview.png|Ant-Man Beast featured.png|Beast Black Bolt preview.png|Black Bolt Black Panther preview.png|Black Panther Black Panther Theatrical preview.png|Black Panther (Theatrical) Black Widow.png|Black Widow Captain America preview.png|Captain America Captain America WWII.png|Captain America (WWII) Captain Marvel preview.png|Captain Marvel Civil Warrior preview.png|Civil Warrior Colossus preview.png|Colossus Crossbones preview.png|Crossbones Cyclops (Blue Team) featured.png|Cyclops (Blue Team) Cyclops (New Xavier School) featured.png|Cyclops (New Xavier School) Daredevil (Classic) featured.png|Daredevil (Classic) Daredevil Netflix preview.png|Daredevil (Netflix) Deadpool preview.png|Deadpool Deadpool X-Force preview.png|Deadpool (X-Force) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Doctor Strange preview.png|Doctor Strange Drax preview.png|Drax Electro preview.png|Electro Elektra preview.png|Elektra Falcon preview.png|Falcon Gambit featured.png|Gambit Gamora preview.png|Gamora Groot preview.png|Groot Hawkeye preview.png|Hawkeye Hulk preview.png|Hulk Hulkbuster preview.png|Hulkbuster Iron Fist preview.png|Iron Fist Iron Fist (Immortal) featured.png|Iron Fist (Immortal) Iron Man preview.png|Iron Man Iron Patriot preview.png|Iron Patriot Joe Fixit preview.png|Joe Fixit Juggernaut preview.png|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror preview.png|Kang the Conqueror Karnak featured.png|Karnak Loki featured.png|Loki Luke Cage preview.png|Luke Cage Maestro preview.png|Maestro (unplayable) Magik preview.png|Magik Magneto preview.png|Magneto Magneto (Marvel NOW!) featured.png|Magneto (Marvel NOW!) Moon Knight preview.png|Moon Knight Ms. Marvel preview.png|Ms. Marvel Kamala Khan preview.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Nightcrawler featured.png|Nightcrawler Old Man Logan preview.png|Old Man Logan Punisher preview.png|Punisher Quake featured.png|Quake Red Hulk preview.png|Red Hulk Rhino preview.png|Rhino Rocket Raccoon preview.png|Rocket Raccoon Rogue featured.png|Rogue Ronan preview.png|Ronan Scarlet Witch preview.png|Scarlet Witch She-Hulk preview.png|She-Hulk Spider-Gwen preview.png|Spider-Gwen Spider-Man (Classic) featured.png|Spider-Man (Classic) Spider-Man Morales preview.png|Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Man (Symbiote) featured.png|Spider-Man (Symbiote) Star-Lord preview.png|Star-Lord Storm preview.png|Storm Superior Iron Man preview.png|Superior Iron Man |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Thanos featured.png|Thanos The Collector preview.png|The Collector (unplayable) Thor preview.png|Thor Thor Jane preview.png|Thor (Jane Foster) Ultron preview.png|Ultron Ultron Drone (Cosmic) preview.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Unstoppable Colossus preview.png|Unstoppable Colossus Venom preview.png|Venom Venompool preview.png|Venompool Vision preview.png|Vision Vision (Age of Ultron) featured.png|Vision (Age of Ultron) War Machine preview.png|War Machine Winter Soldier preview.png|Winter Soldier Wolverine preview.png|Wolverine X-23 preview.png|Wolverine (X-23) Yellowjacket preview.png|Yellowjacket Category:Champion